Gamora
Required Heroes *Gamora (90 CP) *Nebula (Ally) Villains *Thanos Description Nebula and Gamora have something to settle with their "father" Thanos. This could probably be the first and last time we're gonna see them fighting side by side. Dialogue *Thanos: I'm tired of all these betrayals. This time I'll take on you by myself! *Gamora: Sorry, "father". We're not your puppets now. *Thanos: Nebula. I wasn't expecting this from you. I sent you here to bring Gamora back, and now I find you on her side! *Nebula: I'm no longer a pawn of you and your "Black Order", Thanos. *Gamora: Well said, sister. *Thanos: It is so? So, if trying with the good manners is useless... I'll try with the painful ones! *Nebula: No holds barred! Turns Turn order is random. Thanos will take 2 consecutive actions per round. Strategy This battle is less difficult than it seems: you'll just need to mainly buff Nebula's health and Attack (if you have her, otherwise you can use it at level 9 without any ISO equipped) and Gamora's health and Defense. Equip Nebula's Electrical EISO if you have won it from her other Heroic Battle, or the Street Fighting one (Melee attacks have a high chance to crit); for Gamora, Savant EISO (Starts the battle with a Shield effect) could be a good idea, if you use her as a Tactician. Use Gamora's Guardian outfits (Infiltrator is preferred) if you have them. Nebula's Electrical EISO will be useful to be immune to Thanos' Energy attacks, which will be used a lot in the first part of the fight; anyway, keep her under Nimble with her L6 (Divert Energy) and the enemy under any Opportunist debuff, and Nebula will dodge many of Thanos' attacks plus countering them. Gamora's Master Assassin grants her a 20% chance to avoid and counter the enemy's Melee attacks, but since they'll not be used a lot it is best to focus on alternating her L1 (Mortal Strike) and L6 (Whirlwind), removing about 40% of Thanos' current health with the Doom debuff; with Nebula, keep stacking Absorbed Charge and unleash it with her L9 (Surprise Attack) when you have 5 stacks of it to deal large amounts of damage to the boss. When Thanos will be under 50% health he'll use Omnipotence, gaining all classes and class bonuses plus Generalizing the party: things will be harder now, since now the enemy will almost always hit twice without missing (Scrapper class bonus) and counter the girls' attacks (Infiltrator class bonus). The Infiltrator bonus can be avoided by changing Gamora's class to Infiltrator, and if you have luck with Nebula's Opportunist you'll soon deal Winded to Thanos negating his Scrapper bonus too. Keep acting like in the previous part (stacking Absorbed Charge and unleashing it with nebula, alternating L1 and L6 with Gamora) and you'll soon defeat one of the most powerful villains in the whole Marvel universe. Reward *'Deadly EISO' for Gamora: Grants The Deadliest - Enemy attacks against Gamora cannot be Stealthy nor have True Strike *'Charging EISO' for Nebula: Grants High Voltage - Absorbed Charge increases all stats by 10% in addition to its other effects Category:Heroic Battles Category:Marvel